


Monsters, Mobsters, and the Kid They Found

by Anonymous_Advisor



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: 1920s slang, Alcohol, Alternate Universe - 1920s, Alternate Universe - Mob, Alternate Universe - Mobtale, Bootlegging, Crooked Cops, Drug Dealing, F/F, F/M, Gun Violence, Guns, Historical Inaccuracy, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Mute Frisk, Non-Binary Frisk, Poison, Prejudice Against Monsters (Undertale), Prohibition, Romance, Slice-Of-Fictional-Mob-Life, Swearing, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-07-27 00:00:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7595443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymous_Advisor/pseuds/Anonymous_Advisor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a city similar to New York, in a time similar to American 1920s/1930s, there was a mob of monster known as the Dreemurr Family. One day, two skeleton brothers find a lost child and decide to take care of it while keeping them hidden from the human-hating Don Asgore. These are things that happened in the mob after the child was found.<br/>----<br/>This story is written in several different perspectives, with co-plots. The main co-plot will be Frisk being shown around and taken care of. The secondary co-plot will be the relationship between the blue-flame Grillby and flower shop owner Sapia (plant elemental monster OC).</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Setting

**Author's Note:**

> The setting for this fanfiction was inspired by the AU Mobtale. Some headcanons are used from mobtale.tumblr, ask-the-bonfire.tumblr, and “Little Pup” and “Kitty Cat” of nyublackneko.tumblr, and some pictures from this url: http://in-sideunder.tumblr.com/tagged/ut-mob.  
> This is a “Trailer Chapter.” To let you know a bit about the background before I publish the first few chapters. If you are more interested in the co-plot not involving the OC, you can always skip them. This will be written in more of a “slice of life” style. Or more, “slice of fictional mob life” style.

There were many monster in the Dreemurr Family mob. In fact, only monsters were in the Dreemurr Family. It was one of the most powerful mafias the city had, and the fact that it was made up of all monsters made them even more feared. The Dreemurr Family hated humans. They were not allowed into the mob, and any human that knew too much was killed.  
The family was headed by Don Asgore and his wife, Underboss Toriel. The two were divorced now, but due to how much Toriel was respected, people still took orders from her and was treated as a Consigliere, even though nowadays she was avoiding the mobs as much as possible since the divorce.  
Then there were the elite members of the mob nicknamed “The Royal Guards.” It was made up of 8 mobsters: Five dog monsters, a burly rabbit and dragon monster duo, and leading them was a humanoid fish monster by the name of Undyne the Undying. Undyne was called the strongest monster of the Dreemurr mob, other than Asgore or Toriel. She was just a Capo who was named Underboss after Toriel and Asgore divorced.  
Other members were less easily identified, although some were still pretty infamous, like the two skeleton brothers, Sans and Papyrus.  
Sans was an interesting mobster. He had raised Papyrus since their father W.D. Gaster disappeared years ago. Gaster was Don Asgore’s Consigliere before he disappeared. Gaster’s role was semi-replaced by Toriel.  
Papyrus had never met the boss, so he wasn’t officially a “made-man” yet, but his skills and connections with Undyne and Sans made people watch what they did around him, even though he seemed too friendly and polite, to other monsters, that is. Papyrus doesn’t remember much of his gangster father, but watching Sans as he grew up inspired Papyrus to join too.  
Sans wanted with all his heart for his little brother to stay in school and graduate like their dad did before joining the Dreemurr Family, but once Papyrus had his mind on something, nothing could stop him. That was one of the things that made Papyrus such a great “Associate.”  
\-----  
One day, it was supposed to be a normal hit. A human mobster had tried to kill a member of the monster mob. Sans and Papyrus followed the man to an alley where the monster and human ghettos intermingled. They had killed the man without a hitch, well, Papyrus did the work, but Sans had made sure the man couldn’t escape.  
Then they heard a noise and discovered something. More, someONE.  
A Witness is what the monsters called them. Those who are near enough to hear, see, and/or at least realize what had happened. Human witnesses were pretty much always killed if they saw a monster mob hit.  
Papyrus found a small human child. The child had wondered too close to the monster neighborhood by mistake. The child seemed more terrified of the fact that they were monsters than the fact that a murder had taken place. Papyrus had a soft spot for kids and the fact that the kid was human made no difference to him.  
The two skeletons had places to go, so they decided to drop the kid off at the home of a monster they trusted; Toriel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mob Definitions:  
> Don: Leader of Mob  
> Underboss: Second-in-command of the mob. Is in charge of the Capos.  
> Consigliere: “Counselor”/“Adviser” to the Don. Third-in-command. Is not in charge of any Capos. Can give orders from Don to those of lower ranks.  
> Capo: Short for “Caporegime.” Also “Captain.” Each leads a crew of “Soldiers.”  
> Crew: A group of “Soldiers” lead by a Capo. Sort of like subgroups of the mob.  
> Soldier: “Made-Man.” Average mob member. A person officially part of the mob. Are led by the Capo of their Crew.  
> Associates: Those who work for the mob, but are not officially members yet. Have not taken the Oath of Silence.  
> Oath of Silence: An oath you take that varies from mob to mob. Mostly means you are part of the family and will not betray the family.  
> \----  
> Frisk is five years old.  
> Thank you for reading and please leave a comment on your interest (or lack of interest) in seeing more. If there are also any questions, I will be happy to answer them.


	2. The Niur Apartment Complex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I noticed that this story was getting quite the amount of views despite there only being a single "trailer" chapter. So, I decided to publish an official chapter. I'm sorry it is short, but I hope if will be better than just having the single trailer chapter.

The two skeleton brothers stood in front of the door of a run-down apartment complex.  
“Don’t worry, kid. Tori will take good care of ya…” The short skeleton patted the child’s head.  
“Yes!! She is very kind and an excellent chef!” Papyrus noted.  
The skeletons entered the complex, the floor creaking loudly. The small child clung to the pants of Papyrus’s suit.  
“Do not fear, human! I, The Great Papyrus, and my brother Sans, will keep you safe!” The tall monster took the child in his arms so they could walk faster. They eventually reached the door of an apartment. Papyrus put the child down.  
“Knock, Knock, Tori…” Sans said and he rapped on the wooden door.  
“Who’s there~!” A woman’s voice sounded from the other side of the door.  
“It’s Sans and The Great Papyrus!” The taller monster answered. Sans just sighed and shook his head, smiling.  
The door to the apartment was opened, showing a tall goat-like monster. She wore a loose floral-printed dress, like one would wear to church, a pearl necklace, a lilac-purple sweater, and a cloche hat.  
“What brings you boy here, today?” The woman asked with a smile.  
“We, uh… we found someone… And we can’t really afford to keep an eye-socket on them all day, so can you help us?”  
“Of course! Who is this person?” She looked around, not seeing anyone. The two skeleton brother stepped away from each other to revel the small human, shaking a bit. “A… A human…?” The goat-lady looked shocked.  
“They were a Witness… We were gunna leave ‘em, but…”  
“They looked so cute and cold and hungry and small! It would not have been right to leave them behind!” Papyrus exclaimed. Toriel looked down at the human. She loved children just as much, if not more than Papyrus. She wanted to make sure this child felt safe. She knelt down so she was closer to the human.  
“Hello. Do not be afraid, my child. I am Toriel. Landlady of the Niur Apartment Complex.” She smiled kindly at the youth, who seemed to have stopped shaking. “You look famished… Why don’t you come in? I can make you something to eat.” The human smiled and ran into the apartment. Toriel chuckled and looked at the other two monsters. “Are you boys coming in?” She asked.  
“Nah. We still got some stuff to finish up. We’ll drop by later to see how the kid’s doin’.” Sans turned his back to Toriel. “Come on, Pap.”  
“I’ll be sure to bring some of my famous spaghetti for the human!” Papyrus waved and the two brothers left.  
Toriel smiled and shut the door, turning around to see the child standing right there. The goat-lady held out her hand… paw…? To the child to take. They did so and Toriel gently led them to the living room of the apartment.  
“This is where I live…” Toriel picked the child up and put them on the couch. She then knelt to be at eye-level with them. “May I ask you a question?”  
The child nodded.  
“Do you like cinnamon or butterscotch?”  
The human seemed to think for a moment before holding up two fingers. Toriel frowned slightly. This human must be unable to speak.  
“You like butterscotch?” She asked for confirmation, thinking they meant the second answer.  
The human nodded.  
“Alright, but you do not dislike cinnamon, do you? Would you be angry if you saw it on your plate?”  
The human shook their head with a smile. That made the monster smile as well.  
“Very well. I shall be back in two shakes of a goat’s tail.” She giggled and the child did, too. The monster then left the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize this chapter ends to abruptly, but since I say how many views it was getting, I wanted to be able to give the readers an official first chapter soon.  
> Thank you very much for reading. I would appreciate it if you comment what you liked or did not like about this chapter and following chapters so I know if I am doing something wrong.  
> Thank you again.  
> Also, would someone please tell me how to indent in this format? I looked up tutorials, but they were not helpful in explaining how to indent...


End file.
